fakesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor Party
Survivor Party Season Overviews Season 1 Season 1 was the funnest season ever. Mostly due to the fact I had no idea what I was doing. Now when I do it sometimes when I find a pic I'll just be like okay this guy wins. If I'm lucky and I mean like once every like 7-10 seasons. I won't figure out who wins and the entire boot list until a few days in. This season I just let it play out and I didn't actually choose who was going to win until final five. Which made it all that much better. This season also had a great cast. Ray Mondo is my all time favourite player and I never had so much fun writing for any player in any season then I did for Ray. And also right in there for favourite player in favourite season is Alan. To think I had Alan and Ray in the same season is just greatness. We had many other players which were just really fun Grant, Taylor and Pellar come to mind. Even though this may be the most flawed season of them all in my mind it's the greatest Season 2 Season 2 had a great season to follow up and it didn't really hype up. Gus Rodgers and Eddie Garcia were just like best characters. but Gus went to soon and Eddie was overshadowed by Jordan. But the whole merge was a huge mistake because came in and ditched their alliances and it made no sense. It was just stupid at times. I think Max idoling out Cody was great. Dantell went on the immunity run. Their was cool parts but some weak characters and some stupid stuff made this season slightly below average Season 3 Season 3 was interesting. Because it had some of the best built up characters of all time and some characters who made it far but were not nearly as well developed. Brian Kurt and Nick were all characters I was disappointed in. Brian and Kurt didn't have enough of a story and Nick had so much potential and I didn't capitalize. however Jude, Scott, Fransisco, Ethan and Rob. All such great strong characters. I love the Ethan and Rob alliance. We had some craziness towards the end it was great. and while Ethan is one my favourite players of all time but it just made sense Rob would win and he did. In the end the good outwayed the bad and I really liked this season Season 4 In the olden says of survivor, being younger basically made you better in challenges and smarter for some reason. so when I did younger vs. older let's face it younger was going to dominate. So the bad dynamic was so much screen time for the old guys early on and not enough for the younger guys. We did have some great post merge happenings. And I think it was the subtle war between the games two power players Cole and Jeremy. And Jeremy had the damn game won until Ben gave Cole an idol. And that is one of my favourite moments of all time. So Jeremy getting idoled out is maybe my top five. we had some good and bad and it was a decent season Season 5 Season 5 was kind of wild. It wasn't flashy but I have to refer to it as one of the greatest seasons. Simply because Carl was a great player. He seemed like the clear winner. Any other season he would of won. but playing opposite of him he had to face Jake Hatch. It was like the two best players of all time in one season. Pre merge was actually really really good. And so was post merge was damn! so many flip flopping players. Crazy season man I love Jake and Carl, and winnington of course. Anything where Winnington is the third best player you know it's a good season Season 6 Not my favourite season. I don't like the winner Luc. I don't like many characters Enitre pre merge aside from Lyle didn't like Harry at all. Sterling was meh. I don't know why I let Gabriel so far. The gameplay was kind of boring. This season had 3 redeemable qualties and their names were Joe,Justice and Colin. And even for Justice and Joe it wasn't there greatest season. So I don't hate this season but it's for sure one of my least favs. Survivor: All Stars All stars was suppose to be season 8 however I just really wanted to do this season. and like most returnees seasons it was great. I didn't get mad when certain players didn't do well even thought it would of been nice to have some of them get farther. It's not a huge difference. The only two guys who I really was disappointed with were Cole and Ethan I really thought they didn't get the proper story. However some guys became legends especially Bruce Jeremy and Gus. Some guys were able to maintain their legendary status which is great and hard to maintain in an all star season. Guys like Carl and Taylor. And damn as I said earlier my favourite guy all time Ray Mondo won the season. It was so great Survivor Season 8 I feel like overall this season had some maybe more boring stuff but some really great storylines. So all in all still a decent season. Some of the pre-merge players were a little boring. Devon was alright due to his feud with Cullen. However we had one of the greatest moments in survivor history pre-merge. Hunter finds an idol tells his alliance about it and where he is keeping it. Only for Jason to tell Urijah where it is so Urijah can play it and take Hunter out. Which happened. and was single handidly one of the greatest maybe the greatest moment of all time which changed everything. We also saw the debut of Jamie Ryerson and his downfall due to admiting his brother is Jordan Ryerson. We also saw Steve Rill go down. And one of the greatest alliances of all time of Jason and Urijah. Jason ended up going down on day 38 and Urijah winning however Jason would go down as one of my favourites of all time. This seasons had some down moments but some of the greatest storylines of all time Season 9 Top 10 top fives 1- Alan, Grant, Tide, Parker, Taylor 2- Jordan, Eddie, Russell, Max, Dantell 3- Rob, Ethan, Carter, Fransisco, Nick 4- Cole, Ben, Zane, Andy, Jeremy 5- Jake, Noah, Darien, Mike, Carl 6- Luc, Colin, Justice, Harry, Gabriel 7- Ray, Bruce, Gus, Jeremy, Carl 8- Urijah, Peter, Jason, Cullen, James 9- Seth, Chris, Loar, Patrick, Mort 10- John, Andrew, Hemmer, Paulo, Michael 11- Joe, John, Jamie, Hunter, Burt 12- Dee, Cedric, Chance, Christian, Tom 13- Rob, Nicolas, Austin, Hugo, Bennett 14- Jason, Pellar, Bill, Bobby, Fred 15- Reese, Rodney, Cameron, Rick, Hayden 16- Willie, Shaun, Raul, Tony, Gary 17- Darren, Samir, Kijon, Tyron, Morgan 18- Ethan, Cole, Justice, Cameron, Michael 19- Nick, James, Tucker, Wilson, Troyzan 20- Will, Douglas, Milo, Riley, Leroy 21- Brady, Myles, Alex, Vincent, Harry